


Le due dame

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Arwen è diventata la regina degli uomini e Eowyn ha scoperto come mai Aragon l'ha preferita a lei.





	1. Le due dame

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Arwen, Eowyn  
> Prompt: davanti a voi, mia signora, i poeti tacciono.

Le due dame

Arwen alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi blu si fecero più scuri. Strinse le gambe e appoggiò le mani in grembo.

“Una volta ancora il sire è lontano?” domandò Eowyn. Avanzò lungo il corridoio della sala e raggiunse gli scalini. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il trono sulla sinistra più basso di quello al centro.

“Legolas e Gimli hanno bisogno della sua presenza per un’ostica resistenza di alcuni orchetti a sud” spiegò la regina. Le orecchie tremarono e la punta aguzza sbatté contro la corona dorata, in contrasto con i lunghi capelli scuri.

“E dalla vostra presenza qui deduco che anche il vostro sposo Faramir sia impegnato in qualche campagna militare”. Aggiunse e la sua voce frusciante risuonò nella sala. 

La bionda salì i gradini e le gote pallide si arrossarono.

“Un tempo mi chiedevo come mai sire Aragorn declinasse ogni mio tentativo di avvicinamento al suo cuore, ma da quando vi conosco ogni dubbio che attanagliava il mio cuore, si è dissipato” sussurrò. S’inginocchiò e piegò il capo, i lunghi capelli biondo chiaro le finirono davanti al viso. 

L’elfa si sporse.

“Non vi comprendo” mormorò. 

Eowyn rialzò il capo, le prese la mano affusolata nella propria ugualmente piccola e la accarezzò con le dita leggermente callose.

“Che cosa fate dama dei cavalli?” chiese Arwen e la voce le tremò. 

Eowyn appoggiò le labbra sottili sul dorso pallido della mano della regina.

“Lasciate che vi porga i miei omaggi a gesti perché davanti a voi, mia signora, persino i poeti tacciono” spiegò.


	2. Cap.2 Amor cortese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing:Arwen/Eowyn  
> Prompt: fruscio di veste, ala di farfalla

Cap.2 Amor cortese  
  


“Le vostre mani sono sempre così fredde” sussurrò Eowyn. Strinse le mani della regina nelle proprie e le accarezzò il dorso con il pollice.

“La mia vita immortale segue sempre il mio sposo e, come mio padre predisse, la solitudine è il mio destino” mormorò Arwen. 

La signora dei cavalli si portò le mani al petto e piegò di lato il capo.

“Potrete sempre contare su di me e presto nascerà il vostro erede” la rassicurò. 

L’elfa sorrise, la punta aguzza delle orecchie tremò e una ciocca ondulata dello stesso colore dell’ebano le finì davanti al viso pallido.

“Ne sono lieta. Ormai non riesco nemmeno a immaginare un giorno senza di voi” sussurrò con voce frusciante. 

Eowyn scese un gradino della scalinata che portava al trono, lasciò andare le mani della sua signora e le sollevò l’orlo della gonna, se lo portò alle labbra e lo baciò.

“Io non posso sopravvivere neanche se manca il fruscio delle vostre vesti” disse con voce suadente. Le guance della mora si tinsero di color porpora, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò.

“Riprendete le mie mani nelle vostre, in modo che le nostre dita possano intrecciarsi fino a diventare ali di farfalla capaci di volare fino alle foreste dei miei avi perché la mia profezia sulla nascita di un figlio sano si riveli corretta” la implorò. 

Eowyn annuì e obbedì.

“Come desiderate” disse.


End file.
